Growing Up
by LilithBlack333
Summary: Sarah has finally graduated high school but finds out that she doesn't want to grow up anymore. When her friends don't answer her call she calls on a certain someone.


**Growing Up**

Disclaimer:I do not own the Labyrinth.

Sarah sighed. She had finally graduated high school after four horrendous years of torture. Tonight was a night for celebration but Sarah was in her room not in even a semi celebratory mood. She sat at her vanity starring into the mirror with sad eyes hoping that another reflection would replace her own.

At first she had been excited to graduate. Then her friends and classmates began talking about how exciting it would be to finally be on their own. Sarah had realized that once she was on her won she would be grown up with no going back. This idea had terrified her and she tried to fail in order to give her at least another year of childhood but it had been too late in the year for a few failing grades to do any damage. In desperation earlier before the ceremony she called on her friends from the labyrinth but they hadn't answered.

She waited her faith holding until the principal gave her her diploma and declared that her class had graduated. Some hope still remained for when she had arrived home. She had showered changed into her nightgown and sat in front of her vanity. Looking at her clock she sighed again. It was quarter after eleven. They weren't coming. This thought brought tears to her eyes. As the young woman wept she couldn't help but remember the last time she had cried. It had been after her victory party and she had realized what she had lost even though she had won. "Jareth," she sobbed at the memory. When the tears slowed she glanced in the mirror again. Surprise filled he eyes as she recognized the mismatched eyes starring at her reflection it the mirror from over her left shoulder. She turned her head to the left to find herself starring directly into the eye of the Goblin King.

"Hello Sarah."

"Jareth," she replied her voice a breathless whisper "why are you here?"

"You called love. Now what's with all these tears? I thought you were to grown up for that." At this she dissolved into tears. Jareth for once at a loss at what to do he took the hysterical girl into his arms and rubbed her back soothingly until her sobs turned into hiccups. After calming down she explained what today had been and how she didn't want to grow up. After listening to her tale Jareth was silent for a few seconds then spoke.

"You know that you have to grow up sooner or later, Sarah."

"But why does it have to be so soon?"

"It doesn't. Whether or not you realize it or not, you've grown up quite a bit since our last meeting. "

"How?"

"Considering that you haven't wished away your brother again I assume that you've argued with your stepmother considerably less."

"How would you know about that?"

"You are the largest topic of gossip for goblins and they check up regularly. They have an abnormal fondness for you my dear. It's one of the reasons I wanted you to stay with me and be my queen."

"You and I both know that I was too young."

"Yes love, but you can't blame me for me for trying."

"About that offer…"

"Yes love?"

"Does in still stand?"

"Of course, why?"

"Because I was considering accepting."

A look of suspicion filled the King's eyes. "Are you sure Sarah? Once you become my queen there's no going back. You'll be bound to me and will die whenever I do. You'll also have to learn etiquette and dance and…" Sarah placed a finger over his lips stopping his rambling.

"Of course I'm sure I've been thinking about this fro over four years. I don't want to become an actress anymore and now that I've graduated the only things I'll be leaving behind is my family and hopefully understand."

"But Sarah if you become my queen you'll have to grow up."

"Growing up is a small sacrifice if I can stay with you."

"You're completely sure?" he asked. She nodded. He pulled her into his arms. "Then pack what you whish to take with you and say your goodbyes. I'll be back in a week to get you."

"A week? Why not just take me now?"

"Love if you remember the throne room correctly then you'll understand that it will take a week to clean it." He replied smiling. "Believe me I would love to take you home tonight but unless you wish to have chickens flying about at our wedding then you'll wait a week. It will also give you more time to get your affairs in order and say goodbye."

"Why are you being so kind?"

"I was cruel to you because you rejected me."

"But you were cruel before you even made the offer."

"You rejected me in the ballroom when you left before the dance was over. In my world that's one of the biggest rejections you can receive."

"But all those laughing people…"

"They thought that you were playing a game you would never win."

"The labyrinth?"

"My heart."

This rendered Sarah speechless. Jareth took this as a good sign and took her hand and led her over to her window. He conjured up a crystal. "Before I go I must make this engagement official no matter how short it may be." he said with a grin. The crystal burst into glitter and in his hand lay a ring with three small diamonds. He knelt and took her hand in his and placed it on her left ring finger. He raised the hand to his lips and pressed his lips against it. He rose and met her shocked eyes. Taking her face in his gloved hands he slowly leaned in until his lips gently touched hers. Hesitantly she kissed him back. They broke apart when the clock began to chime midnight.

"Remember love, one week."

"Of course." Hesitating for a moment she added "I love you."

"I love you also, Sarah my future Goblin Queen. More than you can imagine." With a swift goodbye kiss he disappeared at the final chime.

Seven days later Sarah waited with her family in the living room downstairs. She had told the only that she was engaged, his name was Jareth, and that they had been secretly dating for a couple of months. A small duffle bag was at her feet and Toby was on her lap hugging Lancelot and trying not to cry. As the rain poured and thunder crashed Sarah knew that he would arrive soon. In a matter of minutes an owl flew through the window Sarah had opened earlier and transformed into the Goblin King. Sarah went to him and took his hand. Her parents were in shock and incapable of speech. Toby was the first to say something.

"You sang to me."

"I sang to your sister also." Sarah blushed at her fiancé's statement.

"You're the Goblin King, aren't you?"

"I'm glad you remember me." Jareth replied. "Are ready love?" He asked his future queen.

"Of course." She answered.

"You know what to say."

"I wish the Goblin King would come and take me away, right now." She said and disappeared in a cloud of glitter with the only man she would ever love.

.?productId=2486188&kpc=1


End file.
